encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Emre
is the supreme deity of the world of Encantadia. Appearance The face of Emre shines with golden light. Emre wears a cloth of gold and silver. Personality Emre's intervention in the affairs on Encantadia is often subtle rather than direct. History Emre and two fellow deities, Ether and Arde, visited the mortal world and they were displeased by the savage and perilous life of humans, so they decided to make a world of their own. They created the land of Encantadia and its biosphere. The humanoid Encantados were divided into four kingdoms: Adamya, Sapiro, Lireo and Hathoria, but all came to respect and worship Emre. Growing jealous of Emre, Arde and Ether attempted to kill him. However, Emre, the most powerful of the three deities, discovered the plot and turned them into animal-like creatures. Arde was turned into a dragon, eternally tasked to guard Encantadia's underworld, the Balaak. On the other hand, Ether was turned into an enormous snake as a reminder of her betrayal, though a handful of Encantados came to empathize with her, and became the first Etherians. At some point, Emre entrusted the first queen of Lireo, Cassiopea, the Mother Gem which would hold the peace and balance in Encantadia. However, after a rebellion staged by the Diwata named Adhara, Cassiopea used the gem to attack her. After the battle, Emre punished the former queen by banishing her outside Lireo and turning her into an immortal, decreeing that the curse would only be lifted if the four gems are physically one again. Ages later, Emre sent a wondrous sign to the then-queen of Lireo, Minea, who was carrying her next child while she was praying to him for Raquim (the unborn daughter's father and Minea's true love) and the success of Sapiro. When Minea prayed for a worthy father for Amihan's heir, the butterfly sent by Emre in response picked Ybrahim, the Prince of Sapiro, who had been raised as a mandirigma. Abilities Powers As the supreme deity, Emre's power is supreme in Encantadia. Those who disobey his commands become accursed. He is more powerful than the two other deities of Encantadia, Arde and Ether, transforming them into lesser beings as a dragon and snake, respectively. Emre is noticeably skilled in the martial arts which became evident during his initial skirmish with Ether. Emre can interact with the Encantados through his statues. The blue butterflies (who were originally lambanas) were his agents. Emre could conjure swords as well as Sky Portals.Episode 96 According to Evades, Emre sometimes tricks any Encantado by disguising as his rival deities (such as Ether) in order to test Lira and Mira, who both thought of him as "Ether", by teleporting them to Evades' place. It is revealed that Emre may normally reverse the curse on Lira, but he cannot because no bathala/bathaluman can reverse the curse of a fellow bathala/bathaluman. It is required that the same bathala/bathaluman who created the curse shall be the one who should reverse it. Emre could assume giant size. Weaponry In Episode 98, Emre conjured a sword as his principal weapon against Ether during their skirmish in order to force her to reverse her curse on Lira. Relatives Trivia *In Episode 32, the likeness of Emre appeared, but it was just Pirena in disguise. *Emre is comparably mystical in the 2016 version than in the 2005 version. His face is not even shown, and he has not yet appeared in person before any living individual, even though he appeared in Sapiro in Episode 94. References Category:Characters Category:Deity